


Never Let You Go

by FoxyDangerfluff (Argent_Vulpine)



Series: Never Let You Go [10]
Category: Changeling (Visual Novel)
Genre: ... okay maybe a smidge more than implied, Canon Compliant, F/M, Marriage, Post Game, Wedding, a rare Marc POV, about as risque as my other stuff, fade-to-black... ish, implied sexy-times, post wedding?, wedding stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argent_Vulpine/pseuds/FoxyDangerfluff
Relationships: Marc Loewe/Nora Lewis
Series: Never Let You Go [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1198921
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Never Let You Go

The water glinted behind Marc, reflecting the light in ripples that played on the arched trellis he stood beneath. The sun was almost uncomfortably bright, even with the shade the ivy-laden trellis offered. It was a rare clear and sunny day; unexpected by not entirely unwelcome. Especially for today of all days.

The gathering on the beach was relatively small. Family and close friends, nothing more. He was able to ignore all of them, focusing his attention and effort on Nora’s thoughts; she was too excited to keep her mind shielded, and it was... fascinating, entertaining, and... endearing to hear them.

She came into sight almost as soon as the music began, and all thought – hers and his both – slipped from his mind. She was  _ gorgeous _ . The dress she’d chosen was relatively simple, though quite well-made. It made her appear taller than she actually was (a thought that amused him only momentarily). It was perfect for this occasion, and she was... she was more radiant than he could have imagined.

Ally stood beside her – when did the rest of the party progress? He’d been so enraptured with Nora’s thoughts and emotions he hadn’t even noticed – and took the bouquet from her best friend so that Nora could take his hands in his.

The contact almost made him gasp – almost – as the swell of her emotions pushed against his mind, twining around his in such perfect synergy that he wasn’t sure how he could have ever doubted his feelings for her.

He glanced down to see her lick her lips, her pupils dilated as she looked him over. A stray thought from her made his heart skip a beat. Or two. He was very, very careful to keep himself composed throughout the ceremony.

It all went by in a blur, honestly. He heard what was being said, spoke his vows, listened to hers, felt the glow of her love for him as she spoke them. They rarely ever spoke the words aloud; “I love you” seemed too quaint and small compared to the  _ knowing _ . It was in all the little things, the way she looked at him, the way he would read to her when the nightmares came, her laughter and... well, he couldn’t even count the ways they said it in what they did.

He knew she loved him; she knew he loved her. That was enough.

And this... this was simply making them more... official. More permanent. Something to tell the world that she was  _ his _ . And, yes, that he was hers. He smiled triumphantly when he slipped the ring on her finger.

Their ceremonial kiss was chaste; he made sure of that. After all the things she’d been thinking, though, he certainly wanted  _ more _ .

But they had photographs. A reception. Celebration and then... then they would be off.

Later that night, when they were alone on his boat, Marc let go of his control. Her dress was easy to remove, but even  then he nearly tore it in his haste to get it off her. He kissed her, rough and deep, lifting her up as he pushed her against the bulkhead, desperate to feel as much of her as he could.

She moaned, her legs wrapping around his waist as he pressed against her, and that only spurred him on even more. Nora’s hands fumbled with his coat, and then his shirt; at least one button popped off in their haste. He released her long enough to remove the last articles of clothing from himself before taking a long, teasing moment to help her with her own, his lips and hands exploring the soft skin bared before him.

Nora quivered, her breath ragged, and he smiled, leaning in to trail nibbling kisses across her collar and up her neck, his breath fanning across her skin. “Your heartbeat is elevated,” he whispered, a smirk pulling at his lips.

She gave a sharp, short laugh before pressing back against him; he allowed her to move them toward the bed, pulling her down with him when the backs of his legs touched the edge. “So is yours,” she countered, her lips brushing the sensitive skin of his ear.

Marc inhaled sharply, a sound followed by a soft groan as she straddled him, tantalizingly close, clearly teasing him as he had done her.

He might normally have let her play that game, but not today. Today he  _ needed _ her with a desperation he rarely showed. And he was stronger than her, strong enough to roll them over and press Nora into the mattress.

She was ready for him. There were a million ways he could tell, but he only needed the one thought to know. It was all it took, and he was pressing against her, pressing  _ into _ her, shuddering at the sensation. She was all he could see, could hear, could smell, could  _ feel _ . Exactly how it should be. And he would never let her go.

She was, after all,  _ his _ . In all the ways that really mattered.


End file.
